Dreams of Voices
by Ryuuen Star
Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi both have the dream to be rock singers. They meet in college, and hit it off as big-time enemies, both leaders of two popular gangs. As they work toward their dream, they end up working together, becoming closer than best friends. SxR


I've no time to write a short little author's part, so I'll just mention that Ryuichi is OOC, most of the characters' ages are changed, and this is shounen-ai SxR.  
  
-Ryuuen Star-   
  
http://shousetsuka.koukotsu.com  
  
Dreams of Voices  
  
Chapter 1. Bad Luck  
  
"I want new world!!!" Shuichi Shindou sang, to his school fans. As his song ended, he grinned satisfied at his crowd's loud cheers. Shuichi and his band were performing before the first day of college on the school field. This was his new college, but the people he saw that day weren't all new and different. They mostly went to his old high school, and the best thing of it all was, his complete gang was with him.   
  
"Awesome, Shuichi!" his friend, and guitarist Hiroshi Nakano, said.  
  
Shuichi grinned. "Yeah, you were great too!"  
  
"Wow, I think today we got our loudest cheers!" Suguru Fujisaki, the band's keyboardist said.  
  
Shuichi was about to reply, when a strong voice with an american accent was heard over all the noise. "If you don't know english, then don't sing it!"  
  
Everybody turned to stare (and glare) at the rude, loud owner of the voice. All eyes landed, and widened on a brown-haired teenager.  
  
There was a hushed, tense silence that rang through the air. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. 'Who the hell does that guy think he is anyways? And what's wrong with my fans, slaughter the guy already!' When the silence continued to rule the air, he decided to retort back. "What?! Sorry, I can't translate that. Speak real japanese please."  
  
The brown-haired boy's eyebrow twitched. "I am Sakuma Ryuichi."  
  
Shuichi sniffed. "Like I care!"  
  
"You will," Ryuichi said, and walked away. Nobody said anything, and slowly, the crowd began to drift away from Shuichi and his band.  
  
When Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were the only ones left on the field, Hiro shouted, "I can't believe you actually said that to him!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! You better watch out, Shuichi, he's powerful," Suguru agreed.  
  
"What?!" Shuichi said. "Who're you people talking about?"  
  
"Sakuma-san! Ryuichi Sakuma!"  
  
"Oh, that kid, I can take him on any day!"  
  
Hiro shook his head. "Just wait, Shuichi. He'll take you on, and when he does, Bad Luck will come."  
  
***  
  
"Hey," Ryuichi muttered, tossing his bag onto his new desk. His friend Tohma Seguchi was already seated down reading a, what Ryuichi calls, Tohma's fifty-thousand paged book of his wishful thoughts.  
  
"Hey," Tohma said without looking up. "I heard you met Shindou-san."  
  
"Shindou?" Ryuichi said with distaste. "Who the hell's he? You mean that pink-haired bunny?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a singer too you know," Tohma said. "I hear he's quite good and popular. You heard him right? What do you think?"  
  
Ryuichi sniffed. "I guess he's an okay singer..." Before he can add on, Tohma interrupted.  
  
"Did you insult his english?"  
  
Ryuichi glanced at the blonde-haired boy and quickly looked back to whatever he was looking at before. "Yeah... I couldn't help it, he was so cocky!"  
  
"Yeah, I can relate, he's just like you!"  
  
Tohma burst out laughing, and before Ryuichi could shoot him a coldhard glare, a girl in their class spoke up. "I saw him."  
  
Tohma stopped laughing. "Hmm? Saw who?"  
  
"The cocky bunny," the girl answered, turning to Ryuichi.  
  
"Oh, of course, you're looking at him right now!" Tohma began laughing again, and walked out of the classroom, his shoulders shaking with laughter.  
  
The girl smiled. She looked beautiful for the first day of school, with her long, light purple hair, and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, stop smiling already, Noriko, just spit it out already," Ryuichi said.  
  
"I was thinking about having them sing for the school... and of course, us afterwards," said Noriko Ukai.  
  
Ryuichi's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" Noriko giggled. "There is no way, I'm going to share my talent with them." He said the word 'them' with hatred.  
  
"Really, now, what did they do to you? Why do you hate them so much?"  
  
Ryuichi said nothing, so Noriko continued. "Is it because you're jealous?"  
  
He snorted. "Why should I be jealous?"  
  
"That there's going to be another band in this school, who is as popular as us. They're band and gang Bad Luck."  
  
Ryuichi turned away. "Fine, whatever..." Noriko giggled as he left the classroom.  
  
***  
  
Shuichi whistled, as he walked into his new classroom. His eyes scanned the class, as the class scanned him. Shrugging, he plopped down on a random desk, and dropped his bag. 'Looks like I'm with non-familiar people.'  
  
Glancing at his watch, he saw that there was exactly ten minutes, until class started. 'Wow, people sure like to be early. Trying to set an impression I suppose.'  
  
A blonde-haired teenager then walked into the classroom, appearing to be laughing. He stopped at a desk which had a bag and a thick book lying on it, and slumped down into the chair. "Hey, I'm back Noriko. The cocky rabbit came to fetch me, and give me a good stomping with his little bunny feet."  
  
A purple-haired girl turned to face him and said, "What did he really say to you, Tohma?"  
  
Tohma said, "About your plan."  
  
"Oo, that's good," Noriko said. "Now we just have to ask the other rodent of cockiness."  
  
Tohma started laughing again, and then his face relaxed into a pleasant, lazy smile. His forest-green eyes turned and his head gestured to where his eyes lay. On Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi quickly turned to face the front of the classroom, realizing he was staring, and eavesdropping. He could hear Tohma's lazy laugh again, and a chair scraping back.  
  
Noriko approached him. "Hey, little boy, what's your name? Shindou Shuichi isn't it?"  
  
Shuichi raised an eyebrow. No one called him 'little boy' except for his brother, Yuki. He was very tempted to tell her off, but he was also curious about what she wanted.  
  
"Hello? We're still in reality here. Or at least I am."  
  
"Yeah, that's the name," he said, trying to play it cool. 'Maybe it's one of my fans.'  
  
She giggled again. "You're a singer right? Bad Luck is that it?"  
  
Shuichi nodded.  
  
"How about I do you a favour, and get you popular, hmm? Maybe like Bad Luck can perform for this college," she said.  
  
Shuichi looked up startled. She may be a fan, but fans don't cook up his concerts.  
  
"I take your surprise as acknowledgement, and I take your acknowledgement as a yes." He heard another giggle and Noriko walked away.  
  
Before Shuichi could call her back, and decline, the brown-haired boy walked in. Shuichi's insides groaned. 'Don't tell me I'm going to be with him for my whole college years!'  
  
As Ryuichi walked in, his eyes glanced at Shuichi and raised an eyebrow. After a split second, he let out a little 'hmpf' and headed into the direction of Tohma and Noriko.  
  
'He knows them?' thought Shuichi.  
  
"Ryuichi, welcome back," Tohma said.  
  
"Good news, everybody's doing it! I already asked the principal before school by the way," Noriko said. "We're doing it in two days. I'm sure Shuichi-kun is listening." Noriko turned to Shuichi and winked.  
  
"And what if we had disagreed?" Ryuichi asked.  
  
"You can't," Noriko said. "Or we know longer deserve to be NG."  
  
'NG? What's that? It sounds so familiar...' thought Shuichi.  
  
Before Shuichi could think further, a girl walked into the classroom. She looked younger than the class. She was cute and pretty, with long, flowing, red hair, and emerald eyes. Shuichi thought she was going to take a seat at one of the desks, but surprisingly she stepped up to the teacher's desk, and slammed her bag down, getting everybody's attention.  
  
"Hi, everyone, I'll be your new teacher for college!"  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Er... boy this is my most quietest class ever. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun over the years," she said with an uneasy smile. Turning she started to write something down on the chalkboard.  
  
"Girl, I don't want silly little people playing pranks at this college where I've come here to learn!"  
  
Everybody turned to the voice. It was a boy, who had stood up in anger. He looked like the gangly type, with his broad shoulders, and cold eyes that clearly said don't even try to make friends with him, but from what he said, there was the impression that he just came to college for education. Shuichi took a special interest in him, and decided to persuade him to join his gang later.  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. She had written the name, Hitomi Kanzaki on the board. "Yes, isn't that we're all here for. I assure you, we'll learn plenty, while having lots of fun. Now sit down." Her voice had suddenly turned from its teenage-ish voice to a serious, mature one.  
  
The boy angrily sat down again, sweeping his blonde hair out of his cold, brown eyes.  
  
"Say something if I call your name!" Hitomi said to the class, with a playful voice. She sat down and took out some papers. "Eiri Yuki."  
  
"Whatever," said the blonde-haired boy.  
  
Hitomi looked a little bit annoyed. "Sakuma Ryuichi."  
  
"Yo." Ryuichi stuck up a strange, American signal with his fingers. There were a lot of giggles from the girls in the class, excluding Noriko who just yawned.  
  
The rest of the names she called, made a stupid reply, until she came to, "Shindou Shuichi."  
  
"Here."  
  
Hitomi looked up at the pink-haired boy. She gave him a small smile, and Shuichi surprised himself by smiling back.  
  
"Great, now that we've got that done, we'll introduce ourselves. Firstly, do you have any questions about me?" Hitomi said, with a bright smile.  
  
A boy stood up. "How old?"  
  
Hitomi blinked at his rudeness. "Well... I guess I can tell you, since I'm not exactly old... I'm 18 to be exact."  
  
The whole class looked surprised. "Uh... any other questions?"  
  
A girl stood up. "Do you even qualify to be a professor at this college?"  
  
Hitomi grinned widely. "Yeah! I got a master's degree at a university, I skipped grade 9 and 10, and I'm also the headmaster's niece!"  
  
The class was silent, until Shuichi stood up. "What do you teach?"  
  
Hitomi looked thankful. "I teach music, and math. Anyways, we'll be going around the class, and you'll each give your name, what you're taking in this course, what you're going to do after college and your hobbies! We'll start with you," she said gesturing to Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi stood up. "My name's Shindou Shuichi, I'm taking music, and writing in this course, I'm planning to be a rock singer, and my hobbies are singing, and writing lyrics and songs."  
  
"Thank you, Shuichi. Next?"  
  
Soon it came up to Ryuichi who said basically the same thing as Shuichi. Tohma said that he was going to own a music studio, and Noriko had said to be a master keyboardist.  
  
Shuichi was the most surprised at Yuki's who said his hobbies were writing novels and lyrics.  
  
Hitomi grinned proudly at her class. "Wow, it seems we have a lot of music-lovers in this class. I bet the ones who try their best, will grow up to be great musicians." At that point, her eyes landed on Shuichi, and he knew the smile was for him.  
  
***  
  
At lunch time, Shuichi met up with his friends and gang members at the same lunch table. There were about 10 people in his gang, including Hiro, excluding Suguru, who refuses to be part of such a "rule-breaking group". He hung out with Shuichi and his gang almost all the time anyways.  
  
"Hey, guys, we're going to be performing to the school in two days," Shuici told Hiro, and Suguru.  
  
"WHAT?!" they shouted. "You got us a concert that fast?! It's just the first day of school, dude, don't go so fast!"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't me! That girl over there," Shuichi pointed to Noriko who was sitting down at a table with Tohma, Ryuichi, and a bunch of other people. "she had already told the principal, that Bad Luck and her band... I forget, NG or some crap like that, will perform."  
  
"NO WAY!" they shouted. "We can't perform with NG!!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Suguru and Hiro slapped their foreheads in exasperation.  
  
*** 


End file.
